The Unveiling
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Wen finally reveals his true feelings to Olivia. Pure fluff but at least they get together by the end! Pairing: Wen & Olivia.


**The Unveiling**

**STORY: LEMONADE MOUTH**

**PAIRING: WEN & OLIVIA**

**ENJOY! **

She smiled at the screen looking at a picture from the night of the Madison Square Garden performance two days ago. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and joy surge her body thinking about that magnificent event.

She glided the pad of her thumb across the boy standing beside her. She could still feel the strong grip around her waist when the picture was taken. She leaned into his body all the while she held onto Mo's waist. The group smiled into the camera as her Gram took the picture. She grinned once again letting the memories of the excitement flood her.

She was deep in memory when she heard the knock at her bedroom door, "Come in Gram!" She looked up but her eyes met an unexpected visitor. "Wen, what are you doing here?" She moved her laptop to the side and jumped up to walk over to her friend.

"May I still come in, I mean I'm not adorable Gram or anything but…" The two chuckled and she waved him over to sit down. He sat at her computer chair while she sat on the foot of her queen sized bed.

"How may I help you?" Before she could say anything else Wen pulled out the item he had been hiding behind his back.

"Well first off you could accept these, kind of as a you did great the other night sorta thing." In front of her eyes a bouquet of hand-picked gardenias appeared. She smiled and took the flowers into her arms. A bright smile appeared on her face.

"These are beautiful! Thank-you, you're so sweet!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He nodded his head until the small kitten he had given to her jumped onto his lap, "Oh hey girl! How are you?" He picked her up and coddled her in his arms. He placed a small kiss upon the kitten's head.

Olivia grinned from ear to ear, she placed the flowers on top of her desk and moved back to the bed, "How come you're so wonderful to me?" He looked up as he massaged the kitten's head.

"What do you mean?" He was sincerely curious to her question. She let out a breathy sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"You check up on me whenever I need something or not, you encourage me whenever I'm down, you visit me whenever you have a free moment, you pay for my smoothies when we go out, you got me a kitten and now the flowers. I don't deserve this special treatment." She got up from her spot and took the kitten from his lap carrying her around like a baby.

Wen watched in fascination as she handled herself so eloquently. Her golden stray locks fell in front of her eyes away from the neat braid upon her head. He got up and softly moved the stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You deserve someone to take care of you once and awhile."

She felt the breath in her mouth hitch as he moved in closer. He grabbed her cheek warmly into his hand and placed a soft kiss on her porcelain skin.

"It's like you're my personal Prince Charming or something." She giggled as the kitten nuzzled into her chest. Wen placed his hand on the cat and smoothed her dark coat.

"Or something…" He leaned forward and kissed the kitten. A reminder popped in Olivia's head.

"Oh I have something to give to you, hold her please!" She moved the kitten into his arms and ran to her desk. She picked up something from her desk and returned to the pair. The three of them sat down on the foot of her bed and Olivia tilted the photograph so Wen could see.

"Is that from the Madison Square Garden concert? Aw man that is an awesome picture." It was the one she was looking at before his arrival. The whole group with arms around each other smiling brilliantly into the camera. The two pointed out the little things, like Charlie's goofy grin or Stella's rock sign accompanied with a fierce tongue sticking out of her mouth expression.

"I think those two are the best, don't you think girl?" Wen asked the kitten but Olivia giggled as he pointed at the two of them , front and center in the picture.

"Well the boy is pretty darn handsome, the girl looks like she is sweating like a pig!" She joked all the while he disagreed.

"No way she's beautiful!" The two glanced at each other; the silence followed the pair.

Olivia's eyes fell on the sleeping cat in her friends arms, "She's asleep." Wen stopped staring at Olivia, he couldn't read her expression which terrified him.

"I'll put her to bed and then get going." He got up and walked to the corner of Olivia's room where she had set up the kitten's bed.

Olivia's face was now readable, a frown that represented her disappointment, "You have to leave so soon?"

Wen rubbed the cat's head one more time and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure if I'm really wanted here as much as I want to be here is all…"

That is when Olivia started to rock from the tips of her ballet flats to the back of her heels. He could tell she was nervous, but about what?

"I want you stay…" She stepped forward and grabbed his hand into hers, "Please?" She pulled him forward and he was soon admiring the most gorgeous pair of eyes.

"Okay." He simply responded.

The two sat back on the bed, she had removed her hand from his and he could already feel the internal disappointment remerging.

"Oh I should put these in water!" Olivia jumped from the bed and picked up the bouquet she had left on her table, "They're so lovely, why did you pick gardenias?" She was honestly curious to his response; gardenia was not a very popular first flower type of choice.

"For what they represent of course." He got up and she shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"What do they represent?" He walked over to her until the space between their bodies was practically nonexistent.

"Secret love." He whispered but she was still able to hear but most especially read his all-telling eyes.

"It's perfect." Olivia said in the same small voice.

"May I ask you something?" She nodded, not knowing what else to say. "May I kiss you?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, unsure that this was all actually happening.

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek into his hand and placed a soft kiss upon her pink lips. The kiss was soft with delicate pressure. It was the perfect first kiss the two could dream of.

"May I ask you something?" She had her free hand on his chest and was fiddling with the collar. He nodded his head still lost in the kiss that had just occurred.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" His smile enlarged until he shook his head.

"You stole my other question!" He said, faking anger.

"Is that a yes?" He nodded his head and lifted her into his strong set of arms.

"You betcha girlfriend!" The two shared a firmer and sensual kiss, not wanting to let the moment pass. The two finally broke it to gain some necessary air. "Wow I've been waiting to do that for years."

Olivia placed her hand over her mouth and chuckled, "Years?"

Wen pulled her toward him and she sat back comfortably in his embrace, "Yeah I always thought you were pretty cute, even when you threw up on stage down..."

"WEN!" She jabbed his side with her hand and he laughed in reply.

"I'm just saying it was hilarious and adorable at the same time!"

"Yeah well...thanks for loving me through my dorkiness." She fiddled with her hands and he placed his lips against the side of her head, he kissed her hair affectionately.

"Always."

**This is what happens when finals start tomorrow and I rather not study. **

**Hope you liked, thoughts?**


End file.
